Vive La Resistance
by samww2
Summary: As Nazi Germany storms through Europe, they didn’t expect such a compassionate group of French to change the war so much. Very loosely based on a true story (Madeleine Damerment).
1. Intoduction

13 March 1938

She walked in. The door dented the wall, her eyebrows flew high and Madeleine, the post office worker, stared hopefully at her mother. She stood waiting, while the door slowly shut. "No," her mother said. Madeleine carefully dropped her briefcase and sighed.

"Oh great!" she said, standing hopelessly. She looked around as if there was someone to support her, but she only saw her mother sitting down with her hand to her head, listening to the radio while her father was eating, just staring into thin air. Madeleine walked to her bedroom. "I had to deliver mail to Francois today."

"Why?" her mother turned her head around sharply to listen to Madeleine.

"I don't know! I don't look in others' mail!" she replied.

"Do you know who it was from?" her dad questioned as he butted into the conversation.

"No. The writing looks like Hermann's. After all, he does like bragging about Germany's crap plans for the future."

"Crap? Well excuse me if I'm a psycho but their plans seem to be going down damn well with the public. And they seem to be achieving them too." his eyebrows raised.

Madeline decided to start interrogating her mum to find out more about what Hitler did to get Austria to join Hitler and his campaign. "So what were the votes like?"

"Stupid, fake," her mum replied.

"Prende la tête! How can a vote be fake?"

"He rigged it." her dad replied, still just staring into thin air.

Madeleine turned to her mum, and looked at her with confusion. "Who did?"

"Hitler, and he's _apparently_ he got 99% of votes to get Austria to join Germany. Why can't Neville Chamberlin just butt in and stop that Nazi scumbag from doing all this stuff? Poor old England are run by that dumb old man- and he's scared of Germany! _Scared!_ " Madeleine's mother took a deep breathe to calm down. Madeline could tell she was in a bad mood.

"He's not scared- he just wants peace. Peace..." Madeleine's dad looked up as if he were imagining something beautiful. But he shortly snapped out of it. "But let's be honest, peace is not going to last."


	2. The Invasion

15 June 1942

Typing surrounded Madeleine's father, Dominique. Muttering, groans and laughter came from the multiple men around him. Unlike Madeleine, who had replaced his old job, worked as a resistance newspaper writer. It was a risky job, especially as the Nazis were dominating the war and pushing France back immensely. His job, and families house, was in Bourges, central France. It was a quaint city with a cathedral and many Jewish citizens, many of which Madeleine had became friends with during her time at school and delivering post to them.

The sound of typing was normal to Dominique's ears. It was a very loud sound when everyone in the room was typing at the same time, overpowering any other sound. Nobody in the room even had to be urged to write, as when it came to the Nazis, the workers were filled with hatred. Everybody in the room joked about the Nazis and that, if they were to take over, nothing would change the workers outlook on them.

Dominique started to hear a faint, yet loud sound, similar to the typing, very synchronised, except out of synch to the typing of the starting-to-rust typewriters and that the sound was not in the room. Slowly, one by one, the workers heard the sounds. The clicking on the typewriters started to fade, and everyone was in shock as to what they were hearing. Their jaws had dropped. Dominique, who was the worker closest to a small window, stood up to look outside, however he made sure as small amount of his skin was showing.

Every now and then, a sudden quiteness of the sound occured, and the sound had soon went past the building. Whispers had came from the front door, however, whoever it was outside had another door to get through to see the workers. Quietly, the workers pulled guns out from their desks and raised them to face towards the door.

Loads of German shouts could suddenly be heard, along with the sounds of slamming doors, including the loud bang of their door. One of the Nazi soldiers shouted "We are here for any Jews that are here!".

"There are none in here, you may leave now!" one of the workers shouted to the other side of the closed door. Suddenly, it flew open with a loud bang and gunshots flew around the room. Gunshots seemed to be being fired throughout the city, however these gunshots probably attracted a lot of attention.

Madeline's father knew that it wouldn't end well for the 'resistance writers' and instantly jumped out the weak glass window. It wasn't very graceful, but it got him out. Shots were fired from other sides of the long, thin street of Borges- the Germans appeared as very well planned. Dominique ran until he got to s turning down the street while shots were being fired all round him and at him. Screams also came from many places, and soon cries.

As Dominique got to the turning, he saw a corner by house that'd be good for hiding- but as he rotated to hide there, he saw a German officer in black uniform smoking a cigarette, as if he had expected someone to hide there. The German officer in the black uniform (which only German SS officer wore, and they were very powerful and evil) flicked the cigarette away and laughed. He had a a gun and knife on the brown belt beneath his black waistcoat. He laughed and pulled his gun out slowly, which Dominique used to his advantage.

He quickly swept his shoes throug the SS soldier's clean, black boot, causing the Nazi to fall over. The gun the SS soldier was holding had flown to the ground, far from where he could reach, so he pulled out his knife with a struggle and swung at Dominique as the Frenchman, who had achieved silver glove in the martial arts Savate. Dominique punched the SS soldier over and over again. This would be an achievement for Dominique, as SS soldiers were highly trained, and if they got hold of him he would most likely be shot, maybe even hung or tortured.

Dominique kept punching the evil man until he knew he was dead, took his gun and dragged him through the streets of Bourge, begging to god that he will not get caught by any other soldiers.


	3. Ruthlessness

"Sounds like they're here, doesn't it?" Madeleine said. The whole family were waiting for the German soldiers to walk in, to welcome them as they search the house for any Jewish people. Nobody knew what they did to the Jews, apart from the fact they killed loads and abused them. Madeleine was totally against the idea of welcoming the Nazi soldiers; she wanted to welcome them with a bullet to the head.

Shooting was coming from the other streets of Bourges, however Madeleine's mother, Ana, wanted to avoid conflict. The whole family was round, Dominique's and Ana's parents and siblings, as they had the biggest house, even though it was small. Suddenly the door was knocked on. Ana instantly stood up, as well as her cousin, Claude, who had milk in her hand, and was ready to please the Nazis as they came in. She had something against Madeleine, however she would to do anything to keep the family alive.

Ana nodded, as if to say "I'll do it", brushed herself down and opened the door. Nazis stormed in and shouted German gibberish that nobody in the house understood, other than Claude. She stepped forward and got in the Nazis way to offer them milk. One of them pulled a gun out and shot her right in the head. She dropped dead, and only her mother had the confidence to mourne her instantly. Everyone else was standing up, looking straight ahead.

While Claude's mother was sobbing, two Nazis searched the house while one stayed in the kitchen. "Sorry," he said in french. "Long day," he added. "No bad intentions." Things falling from upstairs and knocking of the floor surrounded the house. They all ran downstairs and exited the house. "Au revoir!" Everyone instantly ran to mourne Claude's death and support her mother.

About thirty seconds later, another knock came on the door. They all expected the knock to be Nazis coming back to kill a Jew they may had found in the house, but when Madeleine opened the door, it was Dominique, dragging a Nazi officer with a black uniform on.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Do you know what this is? This is our path out of this city! We may be stopped a couple of times, but," he didn't get to finish, as Madeleine had interrupted him.

"What do you mean 'this may be our path out'?"

"If I put on his uniform, and walk out of this town with all of you following me, we will be let out of the city, no trouble, we walk south, to a place we can find a new resistance group. Hopefully these will deter the Germans from trying to raid where we live!". Ana has never seen him so alive, ironically while he was carrying a dead person. "We'll pack your bags!"

Everyone ran upstairs packing all their belongings they owned, or had bought to Dominique's house, into a satchel. Claude's mother was first to finish, and just stared at Claude, dead. "I'm sorry. But I think now the Nazis come, we are going to have to accept death and try to move on."


	4. The Possible Escape

Dominique quickly took off his SS uniform, and returned back to the family. They had escaped Bourges, and and had headed a few kilometers east, and were just about to head south, to some farmland. The family consisted of Madeleine, Dominique, Ana, Ana's brother (Claude's father), his wife, Dominique's brother, and his daughter.

They had headed into the countryside, where a farmer had been growing wheat. They all decided they would get to the next to town or city, but out of the way of the farm, as the Nazis would definitely take the farmland. They had plans that they would travel south, a few miles a day. They thought the Nazis would not take hold of Nice.

The sun was beaming onto them; it was thirty five degrees. Nobody was really talking. They had already talked about everything they could have. Jokes weren't even told, as everyone was in a bad mood since the death of Claude.

It took a couple of hours since they left the house in Bourges before they had seen anyone. It was quite peaceful, and had heard no bombs or gunshots. The person they saw looked like a farmer. He was picking cropscrops and had a stable behind him. The family walked towards the farmer and started talking to him. Hay surrounded the area and the road.

"Who are ya?" he asked. He looked each family member in the eye with the sun in his eyes. Dominique haha noticed he had a gun on his belt.

"We come from the city of Bourges." he stated. "I used to work as a voluntary resistance newspapenewspaper writer."

Ana was not happy that he just gave life threatening information away. "Dominique!" she exclaimed. Unexpectedly to the family, other than Dominique, the farmer held his hand out for a handshake.

"I am- we call ourselves the resistance. We plan to terrorise the Nazis during their stay in France. Hopefully our allies actually fight back, I- we hate the Nazis," the farmer said.

"We, as in us?" Ana's sister asked, confused.

"I imagine you hate the Nazis too, but no. I mean these to people, though!" he stepped to the side and held his hand to the stable, which had about thirty people inside. While the family was staring at the stable, trying to see what was going on inside, the farmer analysed the people as quick as he could.

The family could see a man sitting down with a headset on, writing something down. About two thirds of the people had guns in their hands, while the others set a layer of hay on an open side of the stables.

The farmer, however, could see something that he did not want around him or his resistance team. Something thatthat would threaten their, and the French, future. He took out his gun from his belt and shot Dominique's brother in the heart.


	5. The Turning Point

"What have you done? You Nazi scumbag!" Dominique exclaimed, as he went to attack the farmer, but he was held back by Ana, who was also in shock.

"I am definitely not a Nazi! Ça va pas las tête?" the farmer shouted back, with spit shooting out from his mouth. He pointed his gun at Dominique. "For all I know you're a Nazi!"

"Why the hell did you kill my brother, then? He wanted to kill the Nazi's just as much as I did!" he replied.

"Is that what he told you? Well, you're brother _is a_ Nazi."

"A Nazi? Nazi!? He hated the Nazis! He wanted to kill them. He wanted their scalps to be ripped off! I can tell him everything, I told him everything..." Dominique paused. He looked down. He turned to face Ana. "I told him where I worked and what I did. Oh," he faced his brother, then slowly looked at the farmer. "I was at work today, and we had a gunfight with the Nazis. I ran away, knowing I was going to die. An SS officer was expecting me somewhere."

"And what happened from there?" he looked in sorrow at the in-shock man.

"Somehow I killed him. I took his uniform for the future." he paused. "Sorry for nearly giving you up. I had no clue my brother was a _spy_. Anyway, what is that man doing with the headset on?"

"He is listening to the German Morse code. We have heard that a small group of Nazi's are matching down this road today, some time. It should be soon. And I mean soon. Any second now... Hey, that SS uniform, can you put it on now? Use it in emergency. Take that car over there, and a couple of minutes in on the chat me and the Nazis will have, drive through and ask what has happened. Play it from there, but in the end, line them up one by one somehow."

Dominique was shocked at how spontaneous the farmers plan was, but he thought it was ingenious. "I never got your name, sir," he implied.

"It's George. I'm English, moved to France when my dad came back from fighting in the Great War. He said the country was great. Anyway, we can't talk much, we haven't got much time."

Dominique nodded, while he was putting the shiny black uniform on. It blared out evil to him. He saw movement coming from the stable. The stacks of hay had been payed out in a way someone was supposed to kneel on them. The people, consisting of about 30 people, around two thirds men, were now covering the hay with a sheet of metal. "What are they doing?" Dominique asked, pointing to the stables, while starting to walk towards the car.

"They are going to be hiding behind that sheet of steel to hide, while they are using the hay to rise their height so they can shoot from there. It also means," George turned around, and coming down the road from afar, three German jeeps, that were probably holding around 10 people. Dominique ran to the car, to drive to a distance he would probably not had been seen, but a distance where he could see them.

The jeeps approached slowly. George stared at them as they came closer and closer.


End file.
